Caught In The Closet
by Swifty444
Summary: "I shouldn't have been surprised. You never wanna hang." What turned out as an inccocent meeting in the closet to supply a friends with clothes; turned into a- well you'll see if you read.    KeiZuiro-LIME


**Caught in The Closet**

**By ss1998ftw/Swifty444**

**A Keizuiro fic**

Mizuiro Kojima was an attractive young man, Keigo would admit that to himself; but what he wouldn't admit was that in the girl's school uniform he looked completely and utterly fuckable.

"M-Mizuiro! W-what are you wearing dude!" Keigo opened the door positively confused at the state of his best friend. Dressed in what seemed to be the Karakura High female's uniform. Mizuiro clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Tch," He replied gripping the edge of his skirt nervously "Those girls think I'm their doll." Mizuiro pouted. "I hate this haircut. Makes me look like a girl," Mizuiro pouted his lips in a way that made Keigo twitch slightly with want.

"O-oh, I guess that explains why you wanted to meet up all of the sudden… and in a closet…" Keigo looked away for a second and huffed mumbling to himself: "You never wanna hang; I should've seen this coming."

Mizuiro looked shocked for a second but quickly thought over the situation. Keigo was right; Mizuiro never did want to meet up with Keigo without reason, kind of made him fell bad. No, it did make him feel bad. So he spoke up. "Keigo I'm sorry I never hang out with you, I've been acting like a horrible friend lately." Mizuiro hugged Keigo "Sorry man." Mizuiro patted Keigo's back only letting go to say the words: "But I have time now, how about we hang out?"

As Mizuiro smiled all Keigo could do was bite his lip and fidget. Suddenly Keigo blurted out: "That'd be awesome!" and handed Mizuiro the bag with Keigo's gym clothes. "They may not fit you too well but if you wanna change out of that sexy girl uniform might as well have some options." Keigo said calmly, panicking only when he saw Mizuiro's eyes get slightly wider and a blush creep upon his face. "W-what is it Mizuiro?"

Mizuiro looked towards the floor and said one word. "S-sexy?" Keigo froze and bit his lip in fear and confusion.

"What?" Keigo asked in embarrassment. Mizuiro blushed red now, mortified immensely.

"You think this outfit looks sexy on me Asano?" He said emotionlessly and looking at the floor. Causing Keigo to worry and actually have to use his imagination to process his friend's emotions.

"W-Well I think it's a sexy uniform in general I wasn't really referring t-to you I uh… Oh fuck it," Keigo put a hand on Mizuiro's slightly shaking shoulder and tipped his face upward to kiss him tenderly pouring every emotion he had into the smaller boy.

Mizuiro let out a shaky noise of shock and or confusion but quickly melted into the kiss; still a little nervous, Mizuiro let out a sheepish moan. Keigo blushed furiously at the noise and parted from the kiss slightly in need of air. "I'm so sorry Mizuiro!" Keigo gripped his chest's fabric. "I-I know you're not gay, neither am I but you're; different and l-"

Mizuiro pressed a finger against Keigo's lips and hushed him into silence. "Keigo, I liked it. And wanna know a secret?" Mizuiro purred getting closer to Keigo.

Keigo blushed viciously and gripped the hem of his shirt. "W-what?" Keigo responded.

Mizuiro purred "I've always been confused over what I feel for you but now I know." That comment alone lead to Keigo's body pinning the smaller frame of Mizuiro's harshly against the closet wall into a passionate kiss run by teenage hormones.

Keigo panted and rubbed the smaller boy's hip. "A-are you seriously Mizuiro?" Keigo panted questionably. Mizuiro laughed and twirled a lock of his hair with his finger.

"Well," Mizuiro chuckled "If you noticed; even since I saw you in that soccer uniform running after Ichigo I stopped with all the women "Mizuiro kissed Keigo's lips lightly "I think that's when I noticed I liked you..." Mizuiro gasped as Keigo hoisted Mizuiro's legs around his waist thanking him with a kiss.

Mizuiro moaned as they kissed tenderly; Keigo's hands wandering and Mizuiro blushing furiously and clinging to Keigo best her could. Mizuiro let out mewls as Keigo's left hand started to stroke the smaller boy's arching back and kissing his slightly exposed neck. Mizuiro bit his lip and cooed Keigo's name quietly in fear. "I think someone's coming…" He hissed into Keigo's ear holding back a small moan.

Keigo's head shot up "Like into the clos-? " It was too late. Orihime, Tatsuki, and Ichigo were already at the door's opening. "Oh… hi guys."

"Keigo, Mizuiro we- Oh my…" Orihime said slightly flustered at the sight of her two friends wrapped around each other. "Did we interrupt anything?" Orihime blushed furiously and hid her face regretting asking that question.

"No Inoue-San" Mizuiro smiled. "It's fine."

Tatsuki looked completely and utterly smug "I knew it. You two do like each other."

"S-shut up." Keigo replied blushing a tint of pink now.

Ichigo pulled the two apart. "Since when are you two gay! And for each other? I'm not a homophobe but I'd like to know of these things!" Ichigo blurted out.

Keigo smiled and held Mizuiro's hip to his pulling him into a soft chase kiss.

The two replied in unison:

"It sort of just happened."

Ichigo had one last question….

"Okay cool, so Mizuiro… What the hell are you wearing?"

**The End**


End file.
